


Wenn es einen Gott gibt

by sherbal



Category: Schindler's List (1993)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbal/pseuds/sherbal
Summary: "Wenn es einen Gott gibt muß er mich um Verzeihung bitten""If there is a god, he will have to beg my forgiveness"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase above was carved into the prison cell walls of the Mauthausen concentration camp in Austria.
> 
> The characters in this fiction have little associations with the real-life people that I have great appreciation of. Sadly, I don't think I have the capacity to write this fan fiction in English this time. I feel like I should do it justice and present the best I can give, especially with such a sensitive subject. Therefore, after several days of mental struggling, I chose to write this in my native language.
> 
> This fiction tries to interpret why people lose faith in religion and what religion is about. It tries to focus on the crisis of faith. The ambition is pretty big and I shall try my best. 
> 
> I know many do not care for the romance stories between a nazi and a jew. In my personal opinion, we can romanticize a relationship because people can have the rights to fall in love with anyone anytime, but we should not romanticize and blur the facts and the historical background. That's what I'll endeavor to avoid. The holocaust is not romantic at all, however, I think it's okay to capture the happiness and sorrow and all the human emotions that appeared in that horrible time. Because that's what makes many people survive and thrive after that. We need to appreciate the love and understand the hate, which can help us see things clearer and prevent tragedies from happening again.
> 
> thank you for reading this and please enjoy.

“Herr Direktor? Herr Director! 您在家吗！”一阵急促慌乱的敲门声惊醒了沉睡中的Oskar Schindler， 他猛地苏醒，辨认出这喊叫来于他在Lipowa大街上的搪瓷厂的看门人Nowak。

Oskar还有些头痛，一定是过量酒精的剩余魔力。昨晚他做了什么？他在哪？伴着敲门声他从床上慢慢坐起来试图理解一下他的处境，直到一双紧张的棕色眼睛唤醒了他的记忆。

“待在这别出声，”他向坐在床的另一侧，他的犹太裔会计Itzhak Stern，小声说道。

他找不到他该死的浴袍了，只能匆忙捡起地上的衬衫和长裤穿在身上，他越过昨晚庆祝剩下的香槟杯和彩带到了门口，“Nowak! 我听见你了，行行好别锤门了，这才早晨七点一刻，工厂出了什么问题吗？”

“Herr Director，很抱歉打扰您，”波兰裔看门人Nowak在大门外双手抓着他的帽子，“我今早来开门的时候，发现大门开着，我想也许是晚上负责看守的Kowalski先生今早还没走，我本该先在厂区巡视一圈，但我想如果Kowalski先生还在，我理应先打个招呼，于是我进了值班室，发现，发现…” 

“你发现了什么，Nowak？” Oskar深深的叹了口气。

一头灰发的看门人使劲绞着他手里的扁帽，“我发现Kowalski先生倒在地上，他被人打昏了。”

“怎么回事？有人在晚上闯入了工厂？发生了什么？我们的存货和机器都还在吗？”

“都在，Herr Direktor。”

Oskar对这挤牙膏式的叙述方式很是恼火，“好的，那除了Kowalski先生之外，我们有什么损失吗？”

“Kowalski先生现在在医院，先生，他应该很快就会醒来了，工厂里没丢失什么，您的办公室也都还锁着，只是Stern先生的办公室门被打开了，里面被翻得一团乱。”

“好的，好的，Nowak先生，我很快就过去查看。你怎么来的？不如先坐出租车回厂里，我们还得有人看大门呢，这是你的车费。”

Oskar一向给小费太过慷慨，他从裤子兜里摸出的纸币已经足够这看门人来回四趟的车费。

这真是完美的一天的开端，四月底的微暖的春风透过半开的窗户吹进来，绣着花的白色薄窗帘温和地随风飘动着，他的工厂被人闯入了，可能他的账本丢了，那些记着跟纳粹军官私下交易的黑账的账本，还有什么，对了，他昨晚和他的会计上床了，他的男会计，他的犹太裔男会计，他的几乎像个塔木德学者一般的消瘦安静的犹太裔男会计。

他真的需要要喝一杯，他不关心这是早上七点半，或者他昨晚已经喝得足够多麦芽威士忌和香槟。清醒的人不可能应付这一切的。老天，他上次跟男人上床得是在Zwittau的咖啡馆的里屋，还是在他新婚初始暂时厌倦了姑娘们温润的肉体的时候。说实在的，他现在并不觉得这些香香的活泼可爱的姑娘们有什么问题。那么他到底出了什么问题？

也许是荷尔蒙，一定是这该死的荷尔蒙，激发他无聊的征服欲，让他对无须在意跟他毫无相关的事情产生嫉妒、酸意，对的，他开始后悔他为什么那天要选择拜访Stern的公寓，他理应先敲门，他从来不擅长敲门，这就是为什么他理所应该的看到了那小伙子，那高高壮壮金发碧眼的波兰小伙子，和他的敏感的总有些过度紧张的会计一起躺在床上。他是说，这是他的会计，只要能给他做好账，打点好生意，指点门路，他不应该在乎他的会计跟谁睡在一起，老天，他甚至都不应该知道这事。

好的，他得接受现实，他跟他的会计上床了，这足够让他枪毙两次了，他亲密接触了一个犹太人，这明显属于种族间行为失当的罪目，然后这还是同性性行为，严重违背了德意志第三帝国雅利安人口复兴计划的原则。他是不那么在乎法律法规，但他真的觉得自己理应因为太过愚蠢被枪毙上个几次。他怎么就控制不住自己裤裆里的家伙，现在好了，他的帐本跟老二都要离他而去了。

Oskar挠着头慢慢走回了卧室，发现Stern不在那里，主卧的厕所门是关着的，他想他是否应该给Stern一点隐私，还是说应该尽快将他办公室被翻得一团乱的消息透露给他。

他真的不擅长敲门，当门打开的一瞬间，Stern颤抖得像一匹受伤了的鹿，他正穿着Oskar的浴袍坐在浴缸沿上，他没戴他那副有些可笑的圆眼镜，也许是因为昨晚被Oskar摘下来扔到沙发后面了某处了。

“嗯，看门人说工厂昨晚被人闯入了，你的办公室也是。我们的账本有可能被偷了，不是那本绿色的，是那本皮面的，记着我们收买的人名的那本，告诉我那本不在你的办公室。”

Stern眯起了眼睛，他站起来，从Oskar身边绕过去，尽可能的远离他。Oskar跟在他身后进了客厅，他看着裹在他长浴袍里的消瘦的会计打开了放在沙发上的公文包，取出了那本黑色皮面账本。

“Stern，干得好。” Oskar想大笑出声，但眼前头发凌乱近乎愁苦的矮个子会计让他有些笑不出来。

“你知道这意味着什么，有人盯上我们了。”

“我知道，我从一开头就知道会有这么一天，放轻松，Stern，树大招风，这都是正常的事，我们只不过需要更谨慎一些，就这样。”

“的确，我们还不够谨慎。” Stern将账本塞回到公文包里，然后在沙发上坐下来，挤在撕开的礼物包装纸和彩带纸帽子中间，愣愣地盯着眼前的茶几。

“你已经很谨慎了，我很欣赏你这种做派，永远不可能过度谨慎，我说的对吗？”

“Herr Direktor，不，如果我足够谨慎，昨晚就理应什么都没发生。如果不是看门人Newak来找你，而是SS盖世太保呢？我会被当场处决，你会被关起来送去某个劳改营最终死在那。”

“放轻松，Stern，这不像我们昨晚去向警察局扔燃烧瓶，这没什么，只有我们两个人知道这事，再说了，我们都很享受它，你把这夸大其实了。”

“我不应该享受，我昨晚应该回犹太区，我太放任自己了，邻居可能会知道，每个人都可能告密。酒精和性，我终于还是抵御不住了，这一切太糟糕了，” 小个子会计怔怔地瞪着茶几上的花瓶说到。

Oskar不知道该说什么，只能从沙发后面的地毯上捡起了Stern的眼镜递给了他。

他真的不应该昨晚在工厂成立半周年的派对上故意给Stern灌酒，也许那时候他就预感到了之后会发生什么，也许他那时甚至有些期待之后的夜晚。但同样的，也许他不是唯一一个有所期待的人，毕竟不善交际的Stern在派对上竟待到了最后。


	2. Chapter 2

自从那天之后，不知为什么，Oskar总觉得Stern比往常更冷淡内敛了。结束每日的例行汇报时，Stern总像被煤炉烫了尾巴的猫，迫不及待地溜出屋，只剩下愈发愠怒的Oskar空望着关上的房门不知所措。

他想说这没什么大不了的，他总和他的同事上床，想想他可爱的波兰裔秘书Klonowska，他圣诞节想方设法给这办公室的甜心搞到了条贵宾犬。说实在的，这姑娘是个坚定热烈的民族主义者，也就是说她的确不怎么待见Stern。

还有他的金发德国情妇Ingrid，他不敢说这就是他此生唯一挚爱，但Ingrid总是如此的理解他，Ingrid仿佛就是女版的Oskar，高大迷人，对于任何事包括性事从不遮遮掩掩，有种孩子般的坦率。也许他应该跟Ingrid聊聊，看看她有什么主意。

//

“所以你跟Itzhak Stern上床了。” Ingrid斜倚在沙发上抽着烟，不动声色的看着他。

“告诉我，这不是个错误，对吗？” Oskar低头摆弄着手里装着白兰地的酒杯。

“跟员工上床永远不是好主意。” 

“行了吧，我不觉得你对我跟可爱的Klonowska的事有什么介意的。你不也跟那个车间主管，那个黑发的小伙子，他叫什么来着？”

Ingrid是一家犹太五金厂的主管，这也是更使得Oskar尊敬和爱慕她之处，他们之间的话题永远不会局限于当季的鞋子手包或者是无聊的家长里短上。

“Iwan, 他很忠诚，甚至忠诚得有些狂热了，得不到我让他有些疯狂，不过他确实是个好情人。” Ingrid吐着烟雾，“我从来不知道你喜欢男人，Oskar。”

“我得承认，亲爱的Ingrid，在这一点上我确实对你有所隐瞒，但我也没什么好说的，男人、女人，在我看来都差不多。相比于狼吞虎咽满身油渍的肥婆娘，神采奕奕穿着得体的绅士难道不更值得进一步发展关系嘛？”

“我见过Itzhak Stern，他活像个禁欲独居的历史教授。我知道你对女人的品味，Oskar，虽然这没我说话的份，但我还是对你的选择很意外。”

“我美丽的Ingrid，” Oskar拉起Ingrid的手轻轻落下一吻，“但当他看着我的时候，我在他的眼睛里看到了月亮和星星，甚至是天堂和上帝。”

“什么上帝，谁的天堂，上帝的还是Shamayim（犹太天堂），” Ingrid笑了起来，“Oskar，你觉得Stern有空谈情说爱嘛，他的族人每天都会因微不足道的小事被枪杀，老人孩子被像牲口一样成群赶上火车运向远方自此消失，你不会在他的眼里看到天堂和上帝的。他的未来随着时间在日益消逝，这不是什么老套的说笑，而是每时每刻正在发生的事实。你从他那里想要的太多了，你不能指望他跟你的小甜心Klonowska一样，每天崇拜地抖动着睫毛在你身边蹦来蹦去像条小猎犬。”

“哦Ingrid，我想不明白，这一切都让我很沮丧。”

“Oskar，我理解你，毕竟在此之前没有什么东西你是得不到的。我的建议，亲爱的，给你的犹太经理他想要的应有的距离，别纠缠他，这既是对他好，也是对你好。我想他也是这么想的。”

//

对于Itzhak Stern来说，这一切都来得太快、太乱、太让人措手不及。一年前这个时候他还在􏰹􏰍􏷜􏵳􏷍􏲽􏰹􏰍􏷜􏵳􏷍􏰹􏰍􏷜􏵳􏷍􏲽波德戈尔兹街的家里，穿着他的法兰绒睡袍，喝着土耳其咖啡，坐在沙发上翻着报纸，一年后他在只有十六个街区大的犹太区内分配到的一间十平米小屋内，每晚需要将自己的大衣盖在被子上才能入睡。

他应该感到愤怒吗，或者是沮丧，或者恐惧，亦或者是绝望吗？

愤怒，是的，他被从自己家里赶出来，现在洗个热水澡都成了奢想；沮丧，是的，他看到自己的族人鸟兽作散，在纳粹的脚下勉强度日；恐惧，是的，每日他看着死亡听着死亡感受着死亡，但除了死亡之外，更糟的便是长久难以散去的绝望。

老实说，他并不是一个真正意义上虔诚的犹太教徒，他从脱离家庭跟一位老会计学徒的时候便放弃了Kosher（吃符合犹太教规的食品），他更倾向认为圣经里的故事是暗喻和神话而不是实实在在发生的。但他从未试图逃离自己的身份，事实上，他对他的宗教很感兴趣，他甚至在杂志上发表过一些比较犹太教和基督教的文章。

上帝，他曾经是相信这位全知全能全善的神，可现在，Stern陷入了灵魂干涸般的绝望。

他饱读文书，他能轻易地引经据典，他知道自己的祖先们在历史的长河中不断经历了的迫害。但和史书中的西班牙审判或者是十字军东征比起来，现状让他难以向这些历史寻求任何的征兆或者慰藉和勇气。

如果上帝存在，如果他是全知的，那为什么他知晓着一切却没有对他的信徒有任何启示；如果他是全能的，那为什么他有着无限的力量却不阻止这一切的发生；如果他是全善的，那他仁慈的心怎么会对这一切坐视不管。

 

不，这不是考验，这也不是他的族人触怒了上帝的结果，神无情的怒火和冷漠的心让Stern难以再相信那古老的经书上的一字一句。

上帝死了。

当纳粹哄笑一团割下Rabbi 的鬓发时，上帝死了；当儿童仰面躺在水沟了无人问津时，上帝死了；当犹太警察狐假虎威屠杀自己同胞时，上帝死了。

作为犹太人，他是习惯于生活在自己的社区内的，毫不夸张的说，他在Cracow的犹太关系网内是个关系通达的人物。但此时此刻，他看着自己的族人还是坐井观天，坐守原地等待上帝的指引和救助时，他内心充满了酸楚的愤怒。

如果有上帝，那这上帝一定不是他所知道的那个古老的神；如果有天堂，那这天堂一定不是这神能够给予的。

但现在，Stern觉得自己似乎发现了神。那个高大的利用Stern族人的窘迫迅速的扩张了自己的财富的德国征服者。

Stern一度是对这大猎犬般的德国人很是警觉，想发战争财的人不少，这人只不过是众多挖金矿的人之一。但随着他们的了解逐渐深入，他发现这人的心思单纯得像个孩子，喜怒哀乐都写在脸上，更关键的是，这人有着不同寻常的对Stern族人的怜悯之心，这种近乎慈爱和惋惜的心境不止针对犹太人，也有对波兰人、老人、孩子、女人，甚至德国人。

Oskar Schindler总是热热闹闹的惹人喜爱的群众焦点，当他走进任何一间房间，所有人的目光都会被他夺走，也许也正是因为他这种 Alpha male 的本事和气质，才使得他的内心更加柔软和可接近。Stern发现，这征服者不仅是他族人的庇护港，也更是他寻求慰藉填补灵魂空缺的救世主。

如果没有Schindler，他也许早就对人类失去了希望。这耀武扬威闯入他生活的大个子男人让他拾起了对于继续生活的幻想。

同时，不幸的是，Itzhak发现自己也许太迷恋这位救世主了，这感情超越了感恩、欣赏或者是崇拜，他太贴近他的上帝了，这让一切都有些岌岌可危。

就像神话中穿着用蜡粘起的翅膀渴望接近太阳的伊卡洛斯一样，Stern足够聪明知道自己不应该和这炽热耀眼的男人接触太近。

但当Schindler带着白兰地气息的温暖呼吸贴在他耳朵后面的时候，Itzhak知道哪怕自己会被身下的大海吞噬，他也要毫不犹豫的回应太阳热烈的拥抱。

“Stern，Itzhak Stern。”德国搪瓷厂的主管将他的名字刻到他皮肤里，仿佛这名字是这男人赐予他的。

那一刻，他不仅看到了上帝，他更感受到了上帝。他与上帝同在。

//

Oskar Schindler 看得出Stern在他妻子Emilie在工厂里出现时有多么的尴尬和束手束脚。老天，他的犹太经理就不能放轻松点，今早Emilie下火车到达他公寓的时候是他衣衫不整的波兰秘书Klonowska开的门，他有任何负罪感或者不自在吗？

好吧，Oskar得承认，Stern已经这样不自在了几个周了，他们之间的交谈都简短得可怜，仿佛Stern竭尽全力在防止下一次酒后放纵发生。是的，他们是上床了，他一本正经的会计甚至在他怀里小声哭了出来，眼泪打湿了他的脖子，所以呢？

看看Stern浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，似乎打算随时逃走，Oskar敢说要不是他文明社会的教养还维持着他最后一丝理智，这可怜的小个子男人好像马上要从餐桌边跳起来，直接奔向面前的窗户跳出去。

更糟糕的是，Stern打翻了红酒杯，他尴尬地嘟囔了几句道歉，匆匆向洗手间小步跑去，这可实在触怒了Oskar日益敏感的神经，他也站起来，跟在他经理的身后进了工厂二楼拐角的厕所，将他也许有所知情但实在无心理会的妻子一个人留在餐桌旁。

“Stern，我们得好好谈谈，” Oskar锁上背后的门粗声粗气的说。

“我很抱歉，Herr Direktor，这实在太愚蠢了。”Stern背对着他用毛巾擦拭着他裤子上的红酒渍。

“你知道我不是说这个，看看你，你跟上紧了弦的闹钟一样紧绷。这是我的妻子，Stern，不是穿着皮靴拿着机关枪的盖世太保，控制一下你自己。”

“我真的很抱歉，我得换条裤子，请转达给辛德勒太太我的道歉。” Stern小声地说着，试图从Oskar的手臂下面打开门逃出去。

“发生了什么，Stern，问题出在哪里了？我做错了什么你要以这样一副糊弄的冷漠态度对我？” Oskar用身体挡住了门把手，居高临下的望着比自己矮了一头的不知所措的会计。

“没什么问题，Herr Direktor，哪里有问题，我不知道你在说什么。” Stern绞着双手焦急地望着他胸口好像他的房子着火了而Oskar不让他出门。

“我们都心知肚明这很有问题，我们出了问题。你有什么想说的不如直截了当的说出来，据我所知，在这间工厂工作的至少还都是人而不是听主子话的奴隶。”

“Herr Direktor，如果您能忘记那个晚上，我会很感激您，” Stern低着头说，拒绝抬头看着他。

“这真的是你想要的吗，假装什么都没发生？” Oskar烦躁地叹了口气。

“是的，没错，Herr Direktor，请假装我们之间什么都没发生，这是个错误，以后也不会发生了。”

Oskar侧过身让Stern开门走出去，自始至终，小个子会计从没直视过他一次。


	3. Chapter 3

当Poldek，他的黑市联络人，一个精明的小伙子来砰砰砰敲他的房门的时候，Oskar真的被惹火了，有什么该死的事不能放到早九点到晚五点之间，这种正派得体的时间来说。

他在这，和他妩媚可爱的波兰秘书Klonowska正享受着晨间性爱，Klonowska的棕发瘙痒着他的脖子，夏日清晨的Cracow如此美好，窗外就是麻雀唧唧喳喳的叫声，他已经在畅想接下来美妙的一天，然后下一刻就是你还硬着的时候有人来敲你的房门。

“Stern先生出事了，” Poldek别过头去给床上的两个人些许隐私，“他被送上了火车。”

这真的是太糟了，他从没设想过这一天会真的到来。

“哪个火车站，我得去把他找回来。”

//

当他摆出派头恐吓火车站的卫兵的时候，他的手几乎都在小幅颤抖着，他从未如此紧张过，差一点就保持不住那副蛮横的伪装。

Stern跟在他身后一路小跑，又是老样子，嘟嘟囔囔地道着歉，在穿过一列德国士兵的时候，他看上去几乎像个在拥挤的百货商店需要紧拉父亲衣角的孩子。

他们上了Oskar的阿德勒轿车，一同坐在后座，回工厂的路上两个人都沉默不语望着窗外。

“明天有人来视察…” 就在Oskar突然打破沉默的时候，两个人都转过头望着对方，目光短暂地相会了。

Stern的眼睛里含着泪水，他的鼻头红了，脸色苍白，一点都不像火车站那个平静的仿佛不是刚死里逃生的男人。

Oskar不知该怎么办，他从来不擅长安抚哭泣的女人和孩子，更别提这是个平时都镇定自若甚至有些过于冷漠的会计。

Stern别过头去，继续望着窗外，“我会安排人手接待的，他们有可能查账本吗？”

这一切都让Oskar更加沮丧，他想弄明白现在什么状况，他们之间到底怎么了，发生了什么，为什么会这样，而不是继续扯淡的商务谈话。

他做不到忘记发生了什么，如果你的会计曾经边吻你的脖子，眼泪边流下来洇湿了你的衬衫领子，你也不可能轻易地把这段记忆推上火车期望它消失，这没那么简单。

//

就在当所有事都不可能再变坏的时候，Amon Goeth少尉出现了，于是所有事从原本就已经脱离的轨道直接坠入了悬崖。

从个人角度来讲，Oskar是真的欣赏和喜爱这位年轻的少尉，很有性格，和他一样有种让人印象深刻的坦率自在。但对于犹太区所有的犹太人来说，这个人是他们终生乃至子子孙孙能够有的最坏的命运的集合体。

Oskar可以感受到Stern对于Goeth的恐惧，这位少尉可一点都不像愚蠢的武夫。Goeth在给予了他一定生产自由，即同意将德国搪瓷厂的工人迁入厂区内居住之后，却一招将军，将Stern留在了Plaszow集中营内，虽然Stern获许每周离开集中营进入搪瓷厂工作三日，但这远不够好，他仍未能远离危险。

Goeth好心地带着他去拜访Stern在集中营内的办公室，就在集中营办公区的一楼拐角。Oskar不敢想象Stern是怎样在一群低级军官的办公室门外低着头像只小耗子般轻手轻脚走过，以防招来任何人的注意和麻烦。

Goeth直接推门而入，办公室内的Stern坐在办公桌前紧张地抬起头望着他们，并迅速站起身。

“Stern，看看谁来了，” Goeth用一种宣布元首莅临的语调滑稽地说。

“Commander Goeth， Herr Direktor。” Stern尊敬地跟他们打了招呼。

“跟Oskar说说你在这是多么破格受优待，他看起来一直不放心你在这。” Goeth歪着头点燃了一支烟，并将有些磨花了的银烟盒递给了Oskar，Oskar摇头拒绝了。

“Commander Goeth让我负责处理他在德国搪瓷厂的份额，确保您的生意顺利进行，”Stern顿了顿，似乎在寻找措辞，“我在这里很好，工作都很顺畅。”

“也许我应该让你们两位私下谈话，上午还有几个犹太人等着处决呢，你不能指望他们自己跳到坑里去死，再见了Oskar，别忘了下周三我的生日派对，在我的’豪宅’里。” Goeth对自己的笑话很是满意，转身关上门出去了。

直到听不到皮靴在水泥地上的响声，Stern紧张的神经才慢慢舒缓下来。

“告诉我实话，你在这过得好吗？” Oskar点燃了自己的香烟，将自己的烟盒递给Stern，毫无意外被坐下的Stern拒绝了。

“还好吧，毕竟很多人比我过得更糟。” Stern又埋头到他的分账和发票堆里面，对Oskar的出现没有露出任何喜悦之情。

“你觉得Amon Goeth这人怎么样？” Oskar在他对面拖过来一张椅子坐下。

“他是个不折不扣的暴君，他杀人不是因为他被要求去这么做，而是他乐于这么做。当他要求我看着他的时候，我在他的眼睛里只看到了癫狂和邪恶。”

“他让你看着他？”

“是的，我们对视了半分钟，我觉得他是在要求我的绝对服从，Goeth现在似乎认为我是他的资产。”

“我得和Goeth分享你？唔，这对我来说太难了。” Oskar语调里的调皮意味让Stern头埋得更低了。

“你知道，Goeth是有些像你的那个波兰小伙子，运动员般的体格，善良的金棕发，闪闪的蓝眼睛。”

这句玩笑话让Stern觉得反胃起来，他不知道Oskar在暗示着什么，如果Goeth只是街上的一个普通德国行人，Stern也许只会默不作声一笑而过，可Schindler开玩笑的对象是这杀人魔王，但丁的九层地狱都不足以惩戒这人的恶。

“如果您在问我是否觉得Commander Goeth迷人，答案是’不’。您来探视我还有什么别的事吗？今天我有很多发票需要整理，Goeth还交给了我一些行政事物处理。如果您不介意，我想先开始工作了。”

Oskar对Stern突然而来的冰冷态度皱了皱眉，见鬼，他大老远的跑来坐了一个半小时的车来看看他的经理，竟然还收获了这般报答。

“Stern，我不喜欢你的态度。”

“您没必要喜欢，我的职责是运营管理您的工厂，我没义务讨您欢心。”

这一番话让Oskar气得不行，Stern沉默的打字声更让他头疼。

“我把你从火车上弄下来，我给了你一份工作，因为我，你才能毫无感恩地舒舒服服坐在集中营的办公室里算账，而不是像其他人那样在泥水里打滚、修路、盖房子，你觉得你比他们强许多吗，他们中间有钢琴家、教授、甚至前政府官员。之所以你在这里安然无恙，还能说着这些混账话，都是因为我，你听明白了吗。”

“所以你在期望我能感恩？” Stern冷冷地注视着打字机上的纸张。

“感恩，感激涕零，哪怕一句谢谢？我把你从火车上搞下来，你说过一句感谢的话吗？你那令人寒心的冷冰冰的态度，好像我是什么南方种植园里拿着鞭子的奴隶主。你是没义务讨我欢心，可最基本的感恩该有吧。”

“Herr Schindler，如果你们不出现在波兰，我就不会被送上火车，很多人也都不会在这里。所以别指望一边拿着鞭子还能得到我的感激涕零。” Stern尽量小声地压制住自己的怒火。

“Stern！我真希望你能听听你说的这些混账话，你觉得我跟Goeth是一类人是吗？是我入侵了波兰，把你们赶到犹太区，亲手把你们送上火车，对吗？” Oskar丝毫不想掩饰自己的怒气，他像头公牛一样怒气冲冲地大吼大叫。

“请您小点声！” Stern太担心隔壁屋的下级军官会听到他们的争吵。

“你只敢把对他们怒气冲我撒出来，因为你没法对着那些军官的脸说，你更不敢对着Goeth说。这不是我的错，Stern，别把其他人的问题怪罪到我身上，只因为我是唯一一个肯听你说话的德国人。”

Stern瘫坐回椅子上默不作声，也许Schindler说的有道理，他没什么理由去责怪他的主管。

“这是盒黑市搞到的的大吉岭，我知道你现在喝不到什么好茶叶。下周三我回过来参加Goeth的生日会，到时候再来看你。” Oskar从外套兜里掏出一个小锡盒放在Stern的桌子上，慢慢走向了门口。

“好好活着，Itzhak Stern，你对于德国搪瓷厂还有…” Oskar叹了口气，“都是无可替代的。”

//

Oskar在周三早晨做了个奇怪的梦，他梦到在火车站看着一列列火车发出隆隆的巨响整装待发驶向远方，他逝去的母亲和尚且健在的夫妻，他的妹妹，他的妻子Emilie都在其中的某列车厢，但他被蛇缠住了动弹不得，当最后一节车厢驶出车站时，Itzhak Stern和搪瓷厂里的员工就站在铁轨的对面，一双一双眼睛望着他，那一双一双的眼睛都有大而亮的棕色的瞳仁，是Stern的眼睛。

他快要绝望地哭出来的时候，他的波兰秘书Klonowska将他摇醒了。

//

他将一只金烟盒作为生日礼物送给了Goeth，他的嗅觉一贯是敏锐的，总能探查出人们想要什么。

派对不大，二十个人左右，他很意外的见到了他的德国情人Ingrid也在这，似乎她的负责人和Goeth有些交情于是把她派来送礼了。Oskar怀疑那老头是想把Ingrid作为礼物送给Goeth，但Ingrid是那种能照顾好自己的姑娘，他没必要太过担心。

即便善于社交的绅士Oskar也对这宴会上假情假意的吹捧和虚与委蛇的敲诈很是厌倦，当姑娘们忙着用温柔的嘴唇挑逗着在座各位的感官的时候，Oskar觉得是时候走出Amon的“豪宅”喘口气了。

他给守卫队长带了瓶酒，上等的法国货，也许对于一名普通的士兵来说太过慷慨，但他还是希望这能让他的经理在穿越集中营大门的时候少受些盘问和不必要的麻烦。

“Herr Direktor！” 远远的他看到Stern瘦小的体格小步跑过来，初秋的晚上有些微凉，但Stern只穿了衬衫和毛衣背心。

在集中营的大门明晃晃的探照灯下，Stern显得更憔悴了，他甚至很担心他的经理是否患上了肺病。

“你还好吗？”

“还好，像你说的，我足够幸运不用去修马路盖房子。”

虽然他能感觉到Stern很明显很高兴见他，但他的经理还是对他上周的言论有些愠怒。

“这段时间Goeth有来查过账，问过我们最近的经营状况吗？”

“还没有，他似乎对我很放心，毕竟你们的合作关系是牢不可断的。”

“很好，嗯，不错。”

Oskar一时语塞，他找不到什么话题来说了，因为Goeth把集中营里一些琐碎的行政杂事也交给了Stern，他的经理更没有时间经常来工厂里查看，不过这也说明他们运行一切良好。

“听着，我真的很抱歉，我试过跟Goeth讨价还价，但我现在还没法把你弄出来。”

“这没什么，我甚至还在办公楼里拥有了自己独用的厕所，很明显德国军官是不屑于和一个犹太人共用一间厕所。”

Oskar裂开嘴笑了，活像只大笑的鲨鱼。

“把这些橙子放进你口袋，你需要点维生素C。”

他看着Stern迅速的将盘子里的一块块橙子塞进裤子口袋，然后矮个子会计转过身去，正等着士兵来护送他回去，这时候Stern突然转过来说，“谢谢…祝你好运。”

这让Oskar莫名有些激动和难过，这是意味着Stern试图和解上周的不快吗。

他微笑着目送Stern回到集中营，知道他的身影消失在黑暗中。当然，转身返回别墅的时候，他被就站在他身后几尺的Goeth吓了一跳。

“亲爱的Commander，姑娘们出了什么问题让你狠心离开她们了？难道她们头上突然长出了角嘛？”他揽过Goeth的肩膀开了个无伤大雅的玩笑。

“不，是我们杰出的工业家出了什么问题，狠心离开这群可爱的姑娘。” Goeth一如既往的敏锐。

“我？我只是出来透透气，欣赏一下在你治理下的集中营安静祥和的夜景。”

“顺便欣赏一下你的犹太会计过得怎么样？” Goeth同样揽住他的肩膀大笑。

“哦，你知道的，工厂离了他可不行。话说回来，你有的是能干的犹太人给你做文书工作，让Stern回厂里来，工作更方便了，对谁都好不是嘛？” Oskar看着Goeth从他崭新的金烟盒中取出一支烟叼在嘴里。

“不行，我亲爱的企业家，我知道他对你的重要性，我得确保你的皇后走不出去。”

虽然Oskar知道Goeth是在说象棋，但这比喻还是让他有些不自在。（Queen，相当于象棋的“车”，同时在英语中也暗指同性恋。）

“作为一个犹太人，他的确有非常漂亮的眼睛，我说的对吧。”

“是吗？你对眼睛还真有研究。”

“Oskar，作为朋友，我必须给你一点忠告，犹太人没有未来，别太依赖他们。我小的时候父亲曾经给了我一只小狗，那是一只雪纳瑞，总是长不大，这种狗都出奇的顽固，但我的那一只小Bernard跟我一直难舍难分，直到我长成了青年，它已经老得看不见了还要坚持在家门口等我回来。你知道后来发生了什么吗？”

Oskar摇了摇头，抬头望着天上被探照灯夺取光彩的月亮。

“我开枪打死了它，相信我，这才是仁慈的事。他没几天活头了，不要给他虚伪的希望。冲着脑门的一枪，干净利索，Bernard从此脱离了痛苦，可以去它们的天堂了，专属于狗的天堂或者什么的。”

Goeth话当中突然转换了称呼让Oskar觉得晚风太凉了，他的手冰冷得像块冬天的石头。背后是别墅里姑娘们故作惊讶的爽快笑声和一阵阵军官们走调的歌声，他从未觉得自己与他所在的这个世界离得这么远，这么格格不入。

宴会散去之后，望着成双成对迫不及待扎进轿车的男女，Oskar拒绝了情妇Ingrid回她公寓过夜的邀请。此刻，他竟然想念起他远在兹维陶的妻子了，这时她应该已经入睡，浓密的金发也许半掩半盖着她宁静的睡颜。


	4. Chapter 4

“Stern，你到底想干什么？把他们都送到辛德勒的工厂，那简直是个专门为孤儿、Rabbi、一切没任何技术的犹太人准备的收容所。如果你想拯救他们，直接跟我说你的良心太过膨胀，何必编出一堆这些馊理由来糊弄我？”

那是一个晚秋的下午，Schindler未经宣告直接怒气冲冲地闯进他在营地办公区一楼拐角的办公室，砰地一声把门甩上。

“我们难道亏钱了吗？” Stern从收据单中抬起头望着他的主管。

“我们没亏钱，这不关钱的事。这对我们的生意很危险！危险，你知道吗？”

他一直怀疑Schindler对他以各种荒唐理由招收犹太工人进厂有所知晓，但时隔多日他的主管大老远地跑来找他抱怨一定事出有因。

“Goeth找你麻烦了吗？”

“我很惊讶你还能想起Goeth这号人，没有，但是我看快了。”

Schindler背过身去点燃了一支烟，让自己平静下来。

“上午有个姑娘来找我了，她恳求我将她的父母接到厂里上班，姓是Perlman。让Goldberg明天把他们带过来。”

Stern看着眼前的大个子男人嘴里叼着烟，摘下了自己的手表。

“Herr Direktor，谢谢你。” Stern握着还带有Schindler体温的手表望着向门口走去的男人的背影。

“Stern，别谢我，谢谢你自己。” Schindler没转过身，他挺直的背在下午的阳光中竟显得有些驼了。

“等等 Herr Direktor，还有一个姑娘的事我想跟你说一下。”

Schindler回过头笑了，“Stern，你知道吗，你真是个永不知足的小无赖，那让我们来听听吧。”

//

Helen Hirsch是个长相清纯的犹太姑娘，她负责照顾Amon Goeth的饮食起居的同时，也时常给办公区里工作的几位犹太人送些餐饭，作为Goeth对这些奉献于他的“可教化的”犹太人的奖励。

Oskar在Stern跟他叙述这姑娘被虐待的悲惨遭遇之前就已经对她有所留意。话说回来，在Goeth的别墅里，谁能不留意这总是脸上身上带着淤青的姑娘呢？

再一次于Goeth别墅里的宴会时，Oskar决定去地下储藏室拜访一下这位落难的天使。

“Herr Schindler！” 

虽然他无意惊吓这可怜的姑娘，Helen还是跟猎手靠近时的野鸭一样几乎快要扑腾着飞起来。

“你认识我？”

“是啊，在这的人谁不认识奥斯卡辛德勒先生呢。” Helen交叉着双手低下头靠着柜子安静顺从地站着，像个完美的融入周边的女仆，她一定在Goeth手下因为不守规矩吃了很多苦头。

“放松点，Helen Hirsch，Itzhak Stern跟我说起过你，你不必怕我。”

“哦上帝保佑他，好心的Stern先生，他帮助了如此多的人…” 话说到一半，Helen就把后面的话吞回去了，她足够聪明知道有些话眼前这个高大的德国企业家可能不愿听到。

“是的，是的，我都知道，老好人Itzhak Stern，在他那有通向天堂的门钥匙。” Oskar把手中的香烟熄灭了，这储藏间通风很差，他不想熏着这娇弱的姑娘。

“您找我有什么事吗？是上面的酒水不够了吗？” 意识到这一点，Helen的眼睛突然瞪大了，她意识到自己的怠慢可能会招来又一顿毒打。

“不，不不不，楼上这群酒鬼现在喝水都会以为是波尔多的，随他们去吧。我来找你是想请你帮我个忙。”

“您有什么事能需要我的呢？”

“这有些难以开口，但是你能帮我照看Itzhak Stern吗？我知道你的工作主要是在这里，围着Goeth转，但你每周能见上他四五次。他得了流感，工作量又很大，我很担心他，毕竟德国搪瓷厂离了他可不行。我要求的不多，你也知道他是怎么样一个顽固的人，即便他有求于你他也不会忍心开口的，” Oskar诚恳地看着Helen Hirsch说到。

“我会尽力的，Herr Schindler，即便您不拜托我，我也会照看好Stern先生。像他这样真挚善良的人太少了，您知道，Stern先生对您很忠诚，我想如果他知道这事也会很感动的。”

“不，没这个必要，Helen，就让这个成为我们之间的小秘密好吗。”

在Helen回答之前，Goeth醉醺醺的声音从楼梯上传来，“Oskar，我想你刚说到了秘密，你跟谁背着我在这商量秘密计划呢？”

当Goeth出现在门口看到储藏室里脸色苍白的女仆时，Oskar迎了上去。

“我正劝说你的女仆偷给我一瓶你上好的苹果白兰地，可惜这姑娘太忠诚了，看她慌里慌张的，是我的错，我不应该逗引她。”

Oskar借机将Goeth拉回到楼上，“你的储藏室里可有不少好酒，看看你现在喝的这些废机油，你的肝脏会跟个被针扎破的小气球一样爆炸的。”

Goeth咯咯咯地笑了起来，他被这可爱的比喻逗乐了，笑过一阵之后，他坐在阳台的长沙发上，突然板起了脸。

“说真的，Oskar，到别人家里随便跟女仆在储藏室鬼混可不是正经人的行为。”

“Amon，给我点信心好吗，我尊敬你，你对我的指责我可不接受。”

“等等，我再一想，这过错可能不在你，都是那犹太母狗的问题，这险恶的贱人。你知道，这是他们的种族的特点，天生具有蛊惑人心的能力，这才使得他们能苟活到今天，但值得高兴的是，他们的历史快要结束了。”

Oskar心里很难受，他不想这姑娘因为自己而遭受惩罚。

“Amon，我真心的羡慕你，看看你，手握着几万人生杀大权，而你才刚过三十四岁，但那句话怎么说的？权力永远不嫌早？”

“权力？哈哈，我想我是有一些权力的，告诉我，Oskar，如果有选择的话，你宁愿做一个军官还是企业家？”

“我们这是在比较老二大小吗，不过说实话，我愿意放弃现在的一切来交换我们的身份。”

“别奉承我，你说的是真的吗？那我很好奇，如果你是我，你会怎么使用你手中的权力？”

“这我可不敢说，但有一点，我可能会把权力理解为宽恕的能力。”

“Oskar Schindler，你这是在暗示什么吗？” Goeth冷冰冰地看着他，好像忽然从醉意中苏醒了。

“无论你在想什么，Amon，这不是我的本意。让我给你讲一个故事，曾经有一个小偷偷了国王的皇冠，国王本可以处死他，但他把小偷放走了。用权力惩戒这只是制裁，但用权力宽恕，这才是体现了权力的强大之处。”

Goeth陷入了沉思，过了一阵，他又恢复了嘻嘻哈哈的酒鬼样子，“你说的有道理，我伟大的企业家，这就是为什么你腰缠万贯而我只是个住在集中营旁边的’豪宅’的长官罢了，实话实话，如果有机会我们可以互换，我想我会毫不犹豫的同意的。”

Oskar跟着他笑了笑，随后起身向屋里走去，但被Goeth伸出的手臂拉住，让他俯下身来，热乎乎的酒气喷在他的耳朵上，“离我的女仆远点，Oskar，这是最后一次警告。”

//

临走之前，Oskar趁着大家排队去拿大衣的功夫在餐厅里拦住了收拾酒杯的Helen。

“在Goeth出现之前我本来想给你这个。”他从口袋里掏出一大块巧克力塞到女仆的围裙兜里。

“谢谢您，先生。” Helen低下头将手放进兜里小声说道。

“照顾好自己，我想有一天我也会把你从这接出去，” Oskar拍了拍这可怜的姑娘的手臂，“和其他囚犯相比，你对Goeth有着不同的意义，即使他打你，他也不会有心杀掉你。好好活着，Helen，最危险的地方反而是最安全的。”

//

Oskar的生日会上来了很多人，整个Cracow城里有头有脸的人物都被邀请来了，不论是军营里的党卫军的高级军官还是知名企业家，甚至是梳着精致发型的高级妓女，所有人都来了。

在工厂的宴会厅里，靠着门口站着的是他的德国情妇Ingrid，她正在努力躲避他的波兰秘书Klonowska带着醋意的敌视目光；她旁边便是一张堆满了礼物的桌子，Amon的礼物不在那，也许这集中营的军官和他一样都希望亲手将礼物转交给对方；靠里是一群已经喝了几杯的军官，热热闹闹地跟年轻的姑娘们调着情。在厂里工作的音乐家Rosner两兄弟都穿着借来的燕尾服，一个拉着小提琴另一个弹着手风琴，嘴里唱着波兰语的曲子。

Oskar觉得有些无聊了，他得离这群军官远一点，他最不想听到的就是在他生日这天德国军官伺机对他的敲诈。他环顾四周，看到Stern站在角落里，Oskar见到他倒有些惊喜，他穿着那身他们第一次相见时的条纹西装，但有些松松垮垮，这两年他又变得更瘦了。这些日子Stern通常穿着他那一身蓝黑色的蠢大褂，显得他跟个穷酸的带着套袖的苦裁缝似的，这可是当年Cracow犹太人社区内人人都认识的Itzhak Stern。他曾经是如此的文弱细腻，甚至有些迂腐，而现在他竟有些粗糙的苦行僧的味道。两年前的Oskar穿着借来的丝绸衬衫，极力掩盖自己戴着的假表，而现在，他看起来就是个年少成功的百万富翁，高大英俊，衣柜里是昂贵的西装和成打的绣着姓名首字母的手绢。短短的时间竟能改变一个人这么多，Oskar盯着Stern又陷入了沉思。

“生日快乐，Herr Direktor。” Stern看他走过来，伸出了手向他道贺，没成想被Oskar一把紧紧抱住，结实的手臂勒得他几乎喘不过气来。

“我有流感，Herr Direktor，你还是不要靠近我为好。” Stern脱离开这个热情的拥抱之后退后了几步。

“很高兴你今天能来，Stern，我已经迫不及待地想看你给我准备的生日礼物了。” Oskar又拍了拍Stern的肩膀。

这一番话让Stern带着病容的脸上露出了不好意思的窘迫，“我很抱歉，先生，我没准备任何礼物。”

Oskar故作愤怒，“你这蹭吃蹭喝的家伙，吃着我的蛋糕，喝着我的香槟，竟然连礼物都没给我准备一份。”

他能看出Stern羞愧得快无地自容了，只能赶忙说，“我开玩笑的，我亲爱的Stern，你把德国搪瓷厂经营得有声有色，我还能奢求什么更好的礼物呢？”

Stern抬头冲他露出了个真挚的微笑。

“事实上，我确实有些想从你那得到的东西。” Oskar俯下身小声说，Rosner兄弟的音乐声让他们的谈话有足够的隐私。

Stern瞬间紧张起来，他愣愣地望着Schindler。

Oskar凑近他轻轻地说，“放心，我不会索要任何你不愿意给我的东西，我想要的很简单，回答我这个问题，如果这一切都不曾发生，我是说所有的一切，而我只是个罕见的来波兰旅行的德国人，我们相遇了，也许是在一个小酒馆，你坐在吧台正在等你的Rabbi朋友，他没出现，我们喝了几杯，聊了聊自己的经历。” Oskar用如此平和的但令人入迷的语调讲述着这个虚构的故事，“几天之后，我也许决定在当地的一家企业工作，我们在一个犹太进口商的晚宴上再次相遇，我的波兰语还是很糟，但我们花了一整晚上聊政治历史甚至哲学宗教，你觉得我的想法太浅薄幼稚，我觉得你的表述太过学究。之后我们定期见面，我路过你的办公室可能会想起请你一起喝一杯。你邀请我来参加逾越节的家宴，我见了你家里人，你妈妈很喜欢我，总是叫我的小名，可你弟弟不怎么喜欢我，觉得我是个虚而不实的滑头。告诉我，Itzhak Stern，如果是这样，你会允许自己爱上我吗？”

Stern用他大而明亮的眼睛望着他，有些疑惑但有些欣喜的狂热，就好像他是什么发光的异教徒上帝一般。

“Oskar，生日快乐！我找了你一圈了，食物很棒，更别提香槟了，全Cracow城也只有你能办这样的派对。” Goeth从后面揽住Oskar的肩膀，将他从角落里护送回到房间中央，Oskar对这撞破他谈话的军官有些恼火。

“对，你的生日礼物，我想了很久，一定要亲自给你，我可不会把它放到礼物堆里等着你的某个小秘书打开它然后丢到仓库里。” Goeth从口袋里掏出了个包着彩纸的小盒子。

Oskar笑了笑，撕开包装纸打开了盒子，里面是把小手枪，他赶忙把盖子盖上，怕周围人看到。

“西班牙阿斯特拉300，这姑娘可太辣了。” Goeth将手里的香槟一饮而尽，看着Oskar皱着眉审视着手里的盒子，“记得小Bernard的故事吗，这就是当年那把我父亲的枪，他死后我一直把她带在身边。现在，我的朋友，她属于你了，希望她能给你同样的勇气。”

Goeth大力气拍了拍Oskar的肩膀，随后就被几个金发姑娘簇拥着带走了。

看着Goeth在姑娘中间如鱼得水，Oskar出了宴会厅走向他的办公室，他不想贴身携带这盒子还有那把烫人的枪。

“答案是’是的’。”

他刚把盒子锁到自己桌子的第二个抽屉里，赶忙回头。

“我不会太快地信任你，毕竟在这可看不到太多德国人，但随着我们的交谈，我发现你是个随性但友善慷慨的人。好吧，有时候我会因为你随便闯入我家而有些不愉快，但我们总能在咖啡馆或者饭店和解。你对我的同事们没多少尊敬，随意挑拨我和他们的关系，当面讲这群人的坏话，可我竟然同意你的看法。你已经结婚了，还有两个固定的情妇，我知道这听起来太糟糕了，但这并没让你成为一个烂透的恶人。你会在某个雨夜出现在我家门口，浑身湿透了，跟我说你的新情妇因为吃醋把你踢出来了，你打不着出租车不知道该去哪，我肯定是疯了才会相信你的鬼话。你像条大狗一样占据了我的沙发，穿着我的睡衣，喝着我的咖啡，抱怨着你的新情妇和波兰的天气，然后，然后…”

“然后什么，Stern，然后什么？” Oskar走过去关上了Stern身后的办公室的门。

“你会问我一个问题，” Schindler站得离他如此之近，几乎挡住了办公室日光灯的所有光源，让Stern陷入了一种舒适的黑暗之中，“问我如果德国入侵波兰，犹太人被纳粹军队囚禁在集中营，每日都有新的火车载着无辜的平民驶向毒气室和焚尸炉，而你是一个雇佣犹太人囚犯发战争财的企业家，我是否会允许自己爱上你。”

“Stern，你这话让我太心酸了，那你的答案是什么？” Oskar抓着Stern的肩膀，牢牢地盯着他的双眼说。

“答案是’不’，我不会允许自己爱上你。”

Oskar瞬间泄了气但又觉得很安心，好像长久悬在头顶上的达摩克里斯之剑终于落了下来。

“好吧，谢谢你的回答，Stern，我很感激你的坦诚。” Oskar退后了几步，按摩着自己的太阳穴。

“你不知道，每一天都是煎熬，” Stern又开了口，他抬头望着Oskar，背后的日光灯有些刺激他的眼睛，高大的男人淹没在一片光芒之中，疲倦，但是神圣。“我没法原谅自己，因为我丧失了自制力，尤其在现在这个时候，我对自己很失望。”

“你在说什么，Stern？”

“Herr Direktor，我是说我没法不爱你，如果我只是个普通的波兰犹太人而你是个普通的苏德机会主义者，或者我是个肤浅的年轻金发姑娘而你是个酒馆里寻求婚外情的醉汉，哪怕我是我而你是你，就像现在这样，我没法不爱你。”

“Itzhak Stern，我还有个问题问你。” Oskar又向前几步，近到Stern能闻到他身上的快散去的古龙水味道，“我能吻你吗？”

Stern笑了，他摇了摇头，“我觉得这是个坏主意，我得了流感，你不会想…唔…”

Oskar Schindler从不善于敲门，也更不善于听取别人善意的劝告。

隔着一层的厂区，主管办公室的另一侧就是落地玻璃窗的宴会厅，Commander Amon Goeth正在面无表情地注视着这一切，直到一个红发姑娘走过来拉他跳舞，Goeth才露出了微笑，随手将这一侧的窗帘拉上。


	5. Chapter 5

“奥斯卡辛德勒，你被指控违背了种族与再安置法案的规定，有人举报你在宴会上亲吻了一个犹太人，你得跟我们走一趟。”

他生日的第二天，两个盖世太保就在工厂的大院里拦住了他。

“先生们，你们有逮捕证吗？”

“相信我，奥斯卡先生，我们不需要逮捕证的。”

就这样Oskar被一辆黑色的梅赛德斯奔驰送进了蒙特卢皮赫监狱，那可不是什么好地方，这不像是波摩尔斯卡关押经济犯的那种高级囚室，这地方塞满了当地的渣滓，他将会和杀人犯强奸犯小偷和无赖们共处一间牢房了，这多少让他有些失去了镇定，他希望他的波兰秘书Klonowska能在他被这群人渣挑衅之前联系到些他在高层的朋友。

幸运的是，他和一位挂着上校军衔的军人共享一间双人牢房，他大方地打量着这胡子拉碴的上校，心想这人是否是个间谍或者又是个一时想不明白的逃兵。同时，这位上校也在打量着他，揣测着一位身穿昂贵西装的优雅男子怎么会落到如此境遇。

虽然牢房不是个交友的好地方，两人还是攀谈了起来，对方都在回避自己是因为什么出现在这的，话题的轻松程度显得两个人好像是在咖啡馆谈天说地似的。上校是个爽快的汉子，几乎花了整个下午痛骂党卫军是一群小偷和荒淫之徒，虽然Oskar私下同意他的观点，但还是假装得跟个从未知晓社会黑暗的苏德台边区纯洁的德国人一样，因上校给他讲了真相而诚挚的爱国热情备受打击。

最终直到两个巡逻的狱监走过门口用警棍敲了敲铁门，兴高采烈地喊了句“鸡奸犯”，直爽的上校终于面红耳赤起来，决定把事情解释清楚。

“听着，老兄，我觉得你应该是个思想开明的人，我希望你不介意我是什么样的人。但我是个正派人，我对你没兴趣，跟我同处一间牢房你不会有任何危险，我不会趁你撒尿偷看你的老二之类的。”

“得了吧，我们都是男人，怎么可能忍着不去偷偷比较一下老二大小。” Oskar倚在他的床铺上和上校一起大笑起来。

“如果你不介意我问一下的话，像你这样的绅士是怎么进来的？”

“我亲吻了一个犹太人，” Oskar平静地说。

“我的老天，” 上校又咯咯咯笑起来，“我都不知道我们哪个更糟了，她一定是个美人吧。”

上校有所不知的是，Oskar Schindler并不知道他到底因为亲吻了哪个犹太人被捕，究竟是代表工厂员工向他祝贺的女工还是他的会计Itzhak Stern，逮捕他的盖世太保没有透露任何相关细节，但两种情况下，他将面临的处境将会大不一样。但随着知晓了上校的秘密，Oskar的心里不由得担忧，是否党卫军选择将小偷和小偷、强奸犯和强奸犯、无赖和无赖，还有同性恋和同性恋关在一起。

“是的，很美，尤其是那双眼睛。” Oskar不愿意在这个话题上聊太多，毕竟这个上校可能是个奸细，他不能露馅，于是他开始怂恿这直肠子的军人说更多，“那他呢？我只是假设有这么一个人存在。”

“哦你说Adam，他住在Cracow，是个大学教授。我们在两年前认识的，这一冬天我都在苏联南部指挥围攻该死的诺夫哥罗德，可真是受够了，冷得脚指头都要冻掉了，于是我请了个假来找他，哪个婊子养的把我给举报了，我就来这了。我是说，我私下和谁上床跟盖世太保有什么关系，在法国和意大利，这都再正常不过了，到了德国人这，搞得好像我拿着枪对着元首一样。”

上校很明显在这事上没获得什么人的同情，于是跟难得没对他另眼相看的Oskar畅所欲言起来。

“你知道他现在在哪吗？和你一起被抓起来了？”

上校露出了悲伤的神色，“不，我不知道，我是一个人被捕的，我希望这群混账不会太纠缠他。”

这让Oskar开始担心起Stern，如果这事真跟他有关，Oskar可能有幸逃离被送去劳改营的命运，但Stern是逃不掉脑门上胡来的一枪的。

他对这不熟识的上校产生了种难兄难弟般的温暖感觉，但多年培养的人际关系上的谨慎让他不能直抒胸臆。

“老兄，我真心地希望他没事。” 他拍了拍上校的肩膀。

//

听着下铺因为嬉笑怒骂党卫军而疲倦地睡去的上校的打呼声，Oskar失眠了。

他试图想出是谁有可能将他举报了，这人一定用心不良，说不定和一年前闯入工厂翻账本的人是一伙。太困难了，他有如此多的商业敌人和因金钱关系建立起的紧密的利益伙伴，他想不到还能有谁会这么认真地对付他。

于是他的思绪开始飘向了不知现在在何方的Stern，他承认了他爱我，Oskar带着一丝甜蜜的想，就好像孩子终于在圣诞节获得了一直想要的模型车。他回忆着他们经历过的每桩小事，可突然，就仿佛脑袋里有个灯泡亮起来一样，Oskar意识到，他爱Stern吗？

这个问题虽然答案简单，但对他来说却是个极为纠结的涉及到价值观人生观的哲学讨论。什么是爱？他向他的妻子、他的德国情妇Ingrid、他的波兰秘书Klonowska轻易说出我爱你能说明这是爱吗？

这问题有些太难了，但战争以及周边发生的一切都会促使你进一步思考一些平时你想不到这是问题的事。

“老兄，别翻来覆去，我都被你弄醒了。” 上校的声音从下面传来，Oskar仰面躺好，说了句抱歉。

“我来这的第一晚也睡不着，一直在想Adam怎么样了，他们会怎么对他，后来过了几天，就饶了自己，不再去想了，这会让我发疯的。听着，我不知道你在想什么，但你得养精蓄锐，你不会想在这鬼地方生病的。”

“上校，我能问你个私人的问题吗？” Oskar望着脏乎乎的天花板说到。

“我们都看了对方的老二，应该没比这还私人的事了，在监狱没什么是私人的，你说吧。” 上校的声音愈发地脱离了睡意，他也许知道Oskar的问题对这人很重要。

“你爱他吗？我是说你的那个教授。”

“当然，要不然我也不会请假来波兰看他，见鬼，我明明可以去地中海度个假，这的冬天可比苏联还冷。”

“你怎么知道你爱他？”

他看不到上校的脸，这长久的沉默让他有些担忧。

“你亲吻的犹太人不是个’她’吧，奥斯卡先生。”

“你说的没错，上校。”

“好吧，我理解你为什么之前需要说谎，但我不是什么密探，你的秘密在我这很安全，就像我说的，也许我是个同性恋，但我是个正派人。”

“谢谢你，上校。”

“你在怀疑你是否爱他？”

“是的，我在怀疑什么是爱。”

“哦这种问题还是留给柏拉图去怀疑吧，我只有一个问题问你，你是否后悔来这？”

“后悔？不，当然不，愤怒是真的，但不后悔。”

“那依我来看，这就是爱了。真是不幸是吗？爱上了一个男人，这人碰巧还是个犹太人。这世道，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。” 上校在下铺笑了起来，震得双层铁床一晃一晃。

Oskar在沉思中不知不觉得地睡去了。

//

第二天早晨，Oskar醒来反而觉得有些神清气爽，可上校却是沮丧又苍白，他想找个律师，但很明显他拜托的人再一次放了他鸽子。

Oskar的律师下午获许见他，这可给Oskar吃了颗定心丸，他们起诉他的理由果然只是因为亲吻了那个脸色苍白的犹太姑娘，这真的是好消息了，虽然他当时脑子不知道怎么想的，也许这紧张神经质的大眼睛姑娘让他想起了Stern，Oskar还没获得足够的亲吻就被Stern推开了，理由是他不想传染给Oskar流感，Stern得流感多久了，两个月？他在Oskar的手里摸着几乎皮包骨头的，可能是Goeth交给他的其余工作太多了，Oskar得记得再跟Goeth谈谈。

很快的，他就在招待到党委对安全处的头目楚尔达的办公室里用茶点，他身居高位的利益朋友们终于起了应有的作用。

“奥斯卡，奥斯卡，我们给你的这些犹太姑娘你每天只用付五马克，你应该亲吻的是我们，而不是她们。” 楚尔达像个真正的老朋友一样埋怨他。

而Oskar想的是，见鬼吧，我付的可不止五马克，还记得你那个家总被轰炸的老姑妈吗，我给那头老奶牛送了多少搪瓷器具，足够她再办一个小型搪瓷商店了，这个年代，人人都用自己不存在的姑妈作为自己敛财的借口。

Goeth敲了敲门走进来，他也被邀请来参加这个小规模的庆祝宴，“很高兴见到你，老伙计。”他按了按Oskar的肩膀。

“我也是，Amon。”

据楚尔达说，Amon在这事上可为他跑前跑后到处找人，甚至愿意用名誉担保他不会再犯。

虽然Oskar对于Goeth有一种混合的喜爱和厌恶，他真挚地感谢着这位患难见真情的朋友，可他想不到的是，在之后的一小时，Goeth实实在在震惊了他一把。

进了厂区，本应该就此分别了，可Goeth执意要来他办公室喝一杯，这有些奇怪，但Oskar带着对Goeth温暖的友谊对这朋友的请求很是欢迎。

上楼之后，Goeth拉住他的胳膊拽着他向右拐去，“不不不，我们来看看你那盛大的宴会厅吧，我从不知道哪家工厂能有这么大的宴会厅，除了辛德勒的工厂。” Oskar带着疑惑跟Goeth站在宴会厅的落地玻璃窗前。

“Herr Direktor，你看到了什么？”

“我的办公室。”

“不错，这正是你生日那天晚上我所看到的。”

Oskar陷入了一种不知该畏惧什么的恐慌，是一种油瓶里的老鼠被拎着尾巴提出来的恐惧。

“我明白了，Stern现在还好吗？”

“不，你什么都不明白，” Goeth焦急地说，“因为亲吻个犹太娘们被关了三天还没能让你得到教训嘛，你应该庆幸没什么人知道你这烂摊子，而不是询问那个犹太人怎么样了。”

“Amon，回答我，他现在还好吗？”

“你在想什么，Oskar！你被这蛊惑人心的犹太骗术夺取心智了！他长着一张忠厚老实得老婆出轨都不知情的脸，但可别指望他忠于你。他很绝望，他得利用你！你难道看不到这一点吗？” Goeth面对着Oskar，拽着他的胳膊，好像想把理智灌进他的脑子似的。

“你没难为他吧，Amon。你瞧，我当时喝醉了，因为你的礼物，我很沮丧，我搞不清我在想什么，Stern就在那，望着我，用他那双大而亮的眼睛，我突然想起你说的，他确实有非常漂亮的眼睛。听着，他是个好经理，我很抱歉没能给他应有的回报，于是我想也许我们该握个手，或者拥抱一下，可我醉了，糊涂得不知道自己在想什么了，他慌乱得跟新婚初夜的处女似的，后来我就被他推开了，就是这样。” Oskar假装有些后悔但又轻松地叙述着这桩掩盖成风流逸事的案件。

“我的礼物为什么让你沮丧？你对他们产生了依恋是不是，我警告过你。” Goeth用他那双冰蓝色的眼睛看着他。

“犹太人也是人，我亲爱的Commander。你没法把他们想成下水道里的老鼠，” Oskar回望着那双深不见底的眼睛，把手搭在Goeth的上臂，“想想Helen Hirsch。”

“我没有，” Goeth跟个抵赖的孩子一般摇着头，“我没有，Oskar，你这是把问题转移到我身上。”

“如果你没有对她产生任何依恋，为什么还留着她，她笨手笨脚用劣质的鞋油毁了你的靴子，做家务活也不够利索，如果她是个胸部下垂的中年妇女，你早就一枪了结她了不是吗。”

Oskar总有种令人信服的魔力，他说出的话总会让听者不知不觉顺着他的想法走。

“不，她依然是个杰出的女仆，我留着她是因为你很难在集中营找到第二个像她这样的了，即使有，你还得重新培养她，手把手教她怎么做。不，这太麻烦了。” Goeth自顾自地解释起来。

“所以你理解了我，Amon。好了，现在不如我去我的办公室喝上一杯，这里没开暖气可真冷。”

//

他去看Stern的时候，最让他担心的事情还是发生了，他集中营办公区一楼拐角的办公室里坐着的是个德国人。

“Itzhak Stern去哪了？”

年轻的德国会计说他并不知道这号人是谁，听名字像个犹太佬。

“Stern去哪了？” 他冲去Goeth的别墅问他。

“去他该去的地方，抱歉，Oskar，我还是不能留一个亲吻过你的犹太人管我的账，他得知道我并不缺会计。”

“你杀了他？” Oskar头很疼，他按着自己的太阳穴。

“不，不幸的是，法律情境下，他是个essential worker，也就是说我随意杀了他，我会惹上官司的，他在和其他犹太人一样在Chujowa忙着焚尸，那边尸体都堆成小山了，我们现在很缺人手。”

“Amon，你不能这么做，他属于我！”

“听听你说的话，Oskar，他虽然是个essential worker，但他仍受我管辖，所以，他最终还是属于我。”

“Amon，Amon，他是德国搪瓷厂的经理，离了他这个厂子运行不下去，想想你的份额，谁会跟钱过不去呢？我们不能意气用事，让他回来对谁都有好处。” Oskar看着坐在阳台围栏上抽着烟的Goeth有些手足无措。

“你说得对，Oskar，你知道嘛，你说的都对。但是我希望你能记住这个教训，虽然我不常说这个话，可以后你得管住你的老二。不过我给你的建议是，趁早找个新经理和一批新员工，如果你还想留在这的话。” Goeth吐着烟圈望着一侧几乎无人的营地。

“你这是什么意思？”

“派对结束了，Oskar，上面的撤退命令，把剩下的所有人送到奥斯维辛，你知道这意味着什么。这就是我说你不能对他们太依赖的原因。”

Oskar搓了搓脸，他没法接受这个消息。他虽然心里早有预备，当真正发生的这天时，他做不到平静地接受这个消息。

“我明天就能把Stern叫回来，说老实话，新来的人可不太灵光，在算账上犹太人确实很有一套，我还得要他安排运送火车。其实我今天下午要去趟Chujowa，有兴趣来看看吗，你总得面对现实，Oskar。”

正午的钟响了，长长的哨声回荡在营地里，Oskar觉得自己似乎能看到晴空远方升起的一道道黑烟。


	6. Chapter 6

“你知道，Oskar，我不想这么说，但上级的命令有时候真是像逼你在自己脚上开一枪，把这些尸体都挖出来烧掉？他们在害怕什么？我们不应该像罪犯一样畏首畏尾地擦掉自己犯罪现场指纹一样。美国人之前连屁都不敢放，还有梵蒂冈。教宗，他看起来就像个官样文章的公务员！” Goeth在堆成小山的尸体前冲他抱怨道。

那是在湖边，四月初，天气转暖的时候，天上本应该飘着棉花般的云彩，飞着燕子，可现在却被这一蓬蓬黑色的烟雾搅和得不成样子。

犹太囚徒两两一组推着放着尸体的小板车顺着湖边小步跑过来，守卫们都给予了他们充足的空间以便于远离恶臭的尸体。

“看看那是谁，Oskar？” Goeth指向远方的一对囚犯。

Stern，他学究般的经理，Stern，看起来永远会把他跟发霉了的书籍和昏暗的台灯联系起来的Itzhak Stern，此时正像个推牛粪的乡巴佬一样趔趔趄趄地和另一个瘦弱的男孩子一同推着平板车。

他看起来很糟糕，穿着松松垮垮的囚服，脸上包着块脏手绢，不停的咳嗽，似乎他马上就要一头扎到死人堆里成为其中的一员，Oskar的眼睛突然有些疼。

“他看起来需要休息，让他停手吧，Amon。”

“你说得对，话说回来，谁不需要休息呢，” Goeth挥了挥手让守卫把Stern叫过来，“Stern，你的主人想你了，过来打个招呼吧。”

Oskar看着只剩一个人的男孩晃晃悠悠地推着那辆沉重的平板车，他的心里除了同情外又泛起了新的一层痛楚。

“Herr Direktor，咳咳咳，抱歉，” Stern摘下了他脸上的手绢露出了他通红的鼻头。

“天哪，Stern，看着点，别把你的病毒传染给我们。” Goeth用自己洁白的手帕捂上了口鼻，皱着眉头走开了，给这对雇主和员工一些交谈的空间。

Oskar低头关切地望着Stern，他脸上的每一条细小的皱纹都刻着辛酸的爱，“你还好吗？”

“我干的还不错，我一直想来湖边看看，这地方在我记忆里总是那么宁静。” Stern带着一抹孩子般的微笑回望着Oskar。

“这是我第一次来这，也许我应该早点来，” Oskar环顾着周边燃烧的尸堆说。

“是的，没错，我觉得今天之后你不会再想来这了。” 

他注意到Stern的眼镜上蒙上了一层薄薄的灰尘，他努力不去想那是什么。

“我，我很想你，在监狱里，” Oskar小声的说，周围的德国军官的喊叫声让他的语句几乎消失在这火焰的热气里，他甚至不确定Stern能否听到。

“Oskar，” Stern垂下他柔和的但又不知道为什么带着些坚毅的棕色眼睛，望着Oskar的小羊皮的鞋子头， 他的表情突然又变得像个看着顽童的慈父，试着将没有圣诞老人的事实讲出来，“看看你的周围，我很快就是他们中的一员了。”

“不，不不不，不，” Oskar不自觉地摇着头，“不行，不能这样，不会的，不会的。”

“Goeth要送我们去奥斯维辛，我们都知道那意味着什么。” Stern温柔地望着眼前仍在回避事实的大个子男人。

“我可以把你偷出来，你可以藏在我车的后备箱里，你可以有新的身份证，没有钱搞不定的东西，我们离开这该死的地方，去任何城市都行，是的，我的故乡，回我的故乡，Zwittau，那儿没人会认识你。”

“我的良心不会允许我苟且偷生的，Oskar，我的人民像苍蝇一样死去，有什么比做世界上最后一个犹太人更可悲的呢？” 

“别做个该死的殉道者，你说了你爱我，如果你爱我，就跟我走吧，” Oskar颤抖着深深地叹着气，“求你了，我受不了这了，这一定是个噩梦。”

“Oskar，我不想这样说，但是如果有一天你不再爱我，你厌倦了我，即使我是金发姑娘，我也有容颜逝去的那一天。我了解你，你不是一个能安定下来的人。虽然我爱你，虽然我可能会一直爱着你到我死去的那天为止，但如果我跟你走了，当你不再爱我的那天，我就什么都不剩下了。” Stern望着他，眼睛是湿润的，像这被骨灰搅乱了的湖水和天空，Oskar觉得在里面可以看到自己倒立的背影。

他留下了两行泪水，划过脖子溅在他的开士米大衣上，大衣开襟上的纳粹勋章也因蒙上了一层灰尘而失去了平时的荣光。

“你曾经是我们的救世主，Oskar，如果战争在此时此刻结束，你的工厂将会挽救成千人的生命，可惜也就到这里了，我想我们互不相欠对吗，你来这获得了财富，我们中的一部分人延长了随时可能终结的生命。你是时候找个新经理了，或者像你说的，离开这。很高兴认识你，Herr Direktor，是我的荣幸，你让我相信了人性中善的那一部分的存在，那火苗太弱了，但起码它还存在着。我想握你的手，但是他们上面带着泥和血渍。” 一滴泪从Stern的眼中滴落，化在脚下的泥土里不见了。在他们身旁，那个独自推着车的男孩将车侧翻了，他对Oskar最后笑了笑，仓促地跑过去将车拉起来。

这一切太疯狂了，有个矮墩墩的德国军官似乎发了疯，吼叫着对着那堆燃烧着的尸山开了几枪，直到其他人把他按在地上，是啊，连屠杀机器面对这场面都失去了控制，Oskar不知他能再撑多久，他突然觉得很反胃，中午在Goeth别墅里吃的牛排似乎要挑出来变成头斗牛将他挑在牛角上，他握着嘴跑向了汽车。

他只能干呕，不知过了多久，当他能抬起头的时候，他注意到了车轮边的一株蒲公英，差一点就要被轮胎压住了，但这早春的希望顽强地随风飘动着，对眼前的庞然大物毫无畏惧之情。Oskar意识到，不管他身份高低，能力大小，他也许不能结束战争，但他起码可以拯救这春天的一角，不管多渺小，多不起眼。

//

“Ingrid，我做了个重要的决定，我要把他们买下来，我必须这么做。”

“你在说什么，Oskar，为什么？买下来，然后呢？做个奴隶主？让他们去你的种植园里采棉花？不，你疯了，他们不会允许你这么做的。” Ingrid从沙发上站起来，震惊地瞪着他。

“我正要跟Goeth谈谈，他会同意的，我知道他会同意的，” Oskar平静地抽着烟说到。

“这会花去一大笔钱，你来这赚的都会打了水漂，你疯了，你为什么要这么做？是不是为了那个犹太人，为了那个奸诈的犹太会计？他做了什么让你这么为他痴迷甚至要倾尽家财？他怀了你的孩子？我说过，他们没未来的，为什么你还要固执地对抗事实？”

“别不可理喻，Ingrid，” Oskar甚至都没望着他美丽的德国情妇，“我没在征求你的意见。”

“你怎么敢这么跟我说话，你这两面三刀的无赖，你跟这群犹太老鼠混久了也成为他们的一员了对吗？你让我恶心！从我家里滚出去！” Ingrid的头发乱了，披散在她肩上。

“亲爱的，事实上，这是我的家，这套公寓可写着我的名字。” Oskar也站起来，将烟熄灭在烟灰缸里，他正准备拿着放在门口的皮箱，里面正是成打的购买犹太囚徒的德意志马克。

“是吗？那你让那犹太人搬进来住吧，这是你们的爱巢，你这遭天谴的兔爷、同性恋！你在他眼里看到了什么狗屁天堂，Goeth知道你是想拯救他们是不会同意的，你等着吧。”

就在一瞬间，Oskar将点线之间都穿起来了，是的是在Goeth别墅的那晚，Ingrid也在那，眼睛，是的，眼睛。

他一把抓住Ingrid的胳膊，“你早就向Goeth告密了是不是？你警告他要留意Stern，这就是为什么他盯上我了，对吧！”

“没错，” Ingrid轻蔑地笑了，“我还跟他上床了，他比你强太多了，不如现在我就给他打个电话。”

“你怎么敢？” Oskar恶狠狠地瞪着他的昔日情人。

“你又能怎样呢？杀了我？”

“不，即使Goeth相信了你，其他人不会信的，我的交际圈很广，你知道这点。”

“是的，是这样，我试过了，Oskar，我甚至绝望到去偷你的联系人名单，但我始终没法做得跟你一样好，我们差太远了，只因为我是个女人，没有人会把女人当回事的对吗，男人们跟我谈生意脑子里只想着跟我上床，你不得不强硬点的时候他们反倒敬而远之，向他的狐朋狗友把你形容成荡妇、人人都能上的婊子，” Ingrid苦笑着说，她看起来也是那么的疲倦，好像之前的争斗吸干了她的青春一般，“我只是Oskar Schindler的情妇，是这样的，就好像你戴的金表或者勋章一样，是来体现你尊贵身份的物品，现在你想走了，你就随时可以把我抛弃，就像你随意地将烟盒和打火机交给那个会计让他贿赂守卫一样。”

Oskar缓缓地放开了Ingrid，他皱着眉头看着眼前的女人，他是否毁了这个曾经天真可爱的姑娘，他们在柏林相识，一起在夏日的施普雷河上划着小船唱着歌，可此刻他认不得这曾经的挚爱了。

趁这功夫，Ingrid从门口的柜子里摸出了一把枪指着他，“Oskar，我想要的不多，但也不少，我不想毁了你，也许因为我还爱着你。现在我想要的只有门口的箱子，我要回德国，波兰糟透了，这里糟透了！我想回家了。你总有办法再搞到钱的，总之你后面的事跟我没关系了。现在，走进客房老老实实待着，我会把门锁上，别担心，明早来打扫的女仆会发现你的。”

他别无选择，只能服从命令。

“我应该说我很抱歉吗，Ingrid？”他在房门关上前对着她说。

“省省吧，你不会是真心的。记住，Oskar，你的个性决定了你今生是不平凡的，但爱你的人总会离开你，你抓不住他们，我知道这将是你的命运。”

门在他面前关上了。

//

他第二天回到家之后开始一遍一遍数他剩下的钞票，不，这些不够，在他卖了工厂之前这些钱不足以证明他有足够的资金在别处经营一家新的企业。

可他得先找Goeth，他得压个价，他向来都在钱上大手大脚，可现在，他得对每一分怎么用都仔细琢磨。

//

在见Goeth之前，他得先去那间营地办公区一楼拐角的办公室里，找里面坐着的他爱的人。

“Itzhak Stern，我要带你走，事实上，我要带你们走，” 他小声宣布到，“回我的故乡去，我们将在那有新的工厂。”

“你要把我们买下来？” Stern看起来太累了，但他的眼睛里闪着希望的光芒。

“是的，没错，法律上，你、你们将属于我。”

“这真是很糟糕的誓言了，不是吗？” Stern破涕为笑了。

“我们还不能交换戒指，得先列个名单，我需要你，Itzhak，帮助我，帮助我完成这份名单。”

 

//

“出个价吧，Amon，还记得我们聊过的身份互换吗，这就是时候了，你拥有你应得的财富，我拥有我自己的营区，” Oskar在Goeth别墅的阳台上感受着早春的暖风说到，“这可不是锅碗瓢盆的小本生意了，炮弹和坦克，这是我将要做的，这可太激动人心了，你知道现在这生意有多火。”

“你会做个仁慈的君主吗，Oskar？也许太仁慈了？” Goeth斜坐在长椅上抬头望着他。

“权力能让人选择仁慈与否，我选择仁慈是因为我太热爱这权利，不是吗？” Oskar回头看着Goeth说。

“你知道的，君主总喜爱和他们的侍女上床，你说的仁慈可不是这个意思吧？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你说的真有意思，在Zwittau可没那么多漂亮的姑娘，我原来可是个乡下男孩。”

“嗯，我想也是，你没必要岔开话题。我了解你，Oskar，那只是一时的冲动，你不会再对他感兴趣了，他现在可是个病秧子，快翘辫子了。这是好事，对此我不再担心了。” Goeth笑开了花。

Oskar并没回应他。

“我还想要一个人，Helen Hirsch，乡下可找不到那么能干的女仆，你对她非常的培养有方。”

“不，没门，” Goeth摇着他一头金棕发的脑袋，“你不能带走她。”

“反正她都要被送去奥斯维辛了。”

“不，不，我想把她带回维也纳，她会喜欢那的，我们可以一起变老。”

“Amon，Amon，当她是个老太太的时候，你不会再对她感兴趣的。”

Oskar坐到Goeth对面，望着他的蓝眼睛，那里面罕见地充满了悲伤。

“瞧瞧你，拿我刚说过的话来同样的嘲讽我，” Goeth气馁地说，他凑近Oskar的耳朵想要说几句悄悄话，“我们还真的相似，Oskar，这多么奇怪，即使她是个老太太，即使Stern把他的肺咳出来，我们还是会被他们吸引，对吗？这是诅咒还是什么的，如果她不是犹太人，我会想娶她，我们在维也纳有栋自己的房子，有三个孩子和条大狗，最后，我们会葬在一起，墓碑上写着我们俩的名字。可那永远都实现不了了，是不是？”

Commander Amon Goeth在他眼前哭得像个无助的孩子。


	7. Chapter 7

钱不够，差得太多了，他补不上这个空缺。

他开始在街道上长时间的散步，看着身边坐着汽车招摇过市的高级妓女和她们的情夫，他甚至冒险试着联系其他还有些良心的企业家，没一个人理会他，他没法睡觉，没法吃饭，他拥有足够的，一辈子都花不完钱，但这远远不够。

直到一个胡子拉碴的军官的拜访才让他走出困境，他的狱友，菲利普上校，他现在是边防站的一个小长官了。

“Oskar！我的老兄，果然是你！” 军官大力地握住他的手摇了几下，“可得多谢你介绍给我的那位律师，我终于还是没去成劳改营，我不知道他用了什么方法，可那群婊子养的竟然就把我给放了。”

“我很高兴，上校，很高兴！Adam怎么样？” 他热情洋溢地握着这位知己的手，在多日多次的拒绝过后，Oskar真的很需要这种真挚的友情。

“不能再好了，他接到消息就躲去他姨妈家了，现在他们既然撤回了指控，Adam就能回来了。更好的消息是，我现在在边防站工作，周末甚至可以来Cracow看看他。” 上校把帽子扔在沙发上，自顾自地坐下了，“听着Oskar，我们前几天在边防站拦下个女人，带了一皮箱的钱准备出境，我们把她扣下了，她说先说是死去的丈夫留给她的，又说是家传的财富，这故事可前后对应不起来，她最后只能说是你给的，我不得不来拜访你，这钱不是她偷的吧？”

Oskar此时此刻真正相信了任何的善意，哪怕是一株小苗也好，也有一日会成为遮风避雨的参天大树。

上校答应他这笔钱明天就给他送来，至于Ingrid，他让上校对她从轻处理，她也只是一个想回家的姑娘罢了。

“他怎么样了？你的犹太人。” 上校在走前问道。

“不太好，他病的有些严重了，我很担心他，但我打算带他和其他工人回我的家乡，在那我们将会有个炮弹厂。” Oskar又递给了上校一瓶美国威士忌。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你这个疯子，不过如果你不这么疯，也就不会是现在这个样。再见了老兄，战争快结束了，我们必输无疑，希望到时候不会在战犯营里遇见。” 上校拍了拍他的肩膀，大步走出门去了。

//

他用双手握着Stern的右手，几根手指上都缠上了胶布，那都是锋利的纸页割出来的伤口。

“我们就要回家了，Itzhak。” 他在那些瘦削的手指上挨个落下轻轻的吻，“坚持一下，我的爱。”

Stern看起来像在秋风中摇摇欲坠的枯叶，他的皮肤薄得近乎透明了，让他看起来像个图书室里中世纪的幽灵。他欣慰地点了点头，又埋头到Goeth交给他安排火车运输的事务中了。

//

Stern是在晚秋离开的，那晚北风刮得树叶刷拉拉的响，不几天之后，金黄色的树叶便覆盖了他在工厂后院里的坟墓。

在他走之前的日子，Stern因为肺炎引发的高烧很少说些什么，似乎他生命的意义已经达到了，他没必要留下任何遗言和遗嘱。

Oskar高大的身影站在他的墓碑前，佝偻得像只老去的流浪犬。

他不是个善于反思自我的人，他甚至觉得生命的意义就在于勇往直前而不是追溯过去，而现在他不得不去试着回忆往昔的点滴去悼念他的爱。

Itzhak Stern还是穿着那套他们初识时的条纹西装，站在他的墓碑前默默地，带着不赞同的神气看着他。

“怎么了？我只是来看看你好不好，” Oskar粗声粗气地说。

“你知道我已经死了吧，” Stern用无奈的语调说着。

“没错，可你还在这，和我在一起，不是吗？” Oskar看着近乎透明的Stern用担忧而惆怅的眼神望着他。

“在你的想象里，是的。” Stern叹了口气，像个面对无法管教的顽童的无助的数学老师。

“很好，” Oskar简短地说。

他的背后，Helen Hirsch默默地悲伤地看着这一切，她几乎陪Stern走过了他生命的最后时光，直到看着光亮在那双温和的充满着哲理的棕色眼睛中消失。她知晓了Stern的秘密，她本应该早就猜透的，她也许本可以替Oskar更好地照顾他。

//

“我听说Goeth在他们宣判前自杀了，” Oskar坐在他阿根廷家里的小床上对着站在梳妆台前的Stern说到，“用的是我生日时他送我的那把枪，我在走前又还给了他。”

“小Bernard的故事。” Stern点了点头。

“你为此高兴吗？” Oskar将胳膊肘放在他的双膝上，前倾着抬头看着他的前经理。

“不，虽然很多人会因此开心的，但我只是觉得死亡不足以惩戒他，死亡也许是最轻的罪罚。”

“我很抱歉你没能看到战争结束。”

“我知道总会有这一天的，Oskar。问题是，战争结束后你该怎么办？” Stern拿起了梳妆台上那枚纳粹勋章问他。

“既然我曾经通过一家搪瓷厂迅速实现了大量的财富，也许我可以再办一家，我是说别的行当，水泥厂、啤酒厂，或者去乡下，做个农民，” Oskar轻而易举地说，对未来充满了信心。 

//

“今天有个工人说我是个叛徒，当时应该连我一起送进毒气室，操！他还想拿铁棍打我，” Oskar怒气冲冲地把他西德公寓的花瓶在地上摔了个粉碎。

“你教训了那人吗？” Stern坐在沙发上紧张地问他。

“当然！我狠狠地抽了那家伙两耳光，他以为他是谁？敢这么跟他的主管说话！” Oskar又踢翻了客厅的一把椅子。

“你知道那是Emilie最喜欢的花瓶，对吧？” Stern过了一阵才说。

“我不在乎，三年了，我们分居了，这跟以往不同，我们不会再见对方了。事实上我觉得那花瓶早该被砸碎了。”

Oskar冲着那花瓶碎片又踩了一脚，将剩余的半块瓷板碾碎了。

//

“经济形势不好能怨谁！我的工厂一而再再而三倒闭不是我的问题！上千家企业现在都在讨生活，为什么所有人都在怪我，只因为我当年救了你们？” Oskar斜倚着床头握着酒瓶醉醺醺地抱怨道。他在耶路撒冷的一家宾馆里。

“为什么不试试美国呢？你的性格适合那个热热闹闹的地方。” Stern坐在一旁的其中一张扶手椅上。

“我是纳粹党员，他们一看这条记录就马上拒绝了我的签证。” Oskar又咽了口威士忌。

“可我们给你写了证明，” Stern在昏暗的壁灯光中不解的望着他。

“美国人不关心这，实际上他们参战只是因为害怕希特勒打到他们鼻子底下了，当你们被送进毒气室的时候，他们屁都没放一个。妈的，这群乡巴佬，” Oskar揉了揉眼睛继续说道，“全世界，只有在这，只有在耶路撒冷，我被像个有尊严的人一样对待，我想死在这，但我不能现在就死，我不想给那些人渣任何一点满足感。”

//

“Stern，我是个老头子了，可你还那么年轻，” Oskar在他西德寓所的窄小厕所里对着镜子中的Stern说，“你不会嫌弃我吧，你不许隔着窗偷看对面新搬来的那个金发碧眼的年轻人，我知道他你会喜欢他的。”

“你知道我没有，” Stern抱着胳膊实话实说。

“我希望你们能多寄点钱来，我得买新的刮胡刀片了，” Oskar摸着自己下巴上的胡茬说。

“你上个周刚花了五百美元买酒，你得节制点，毕竟现在谁过日子都紧巴巴的，” Stern把他的旧刀片递给他，“其他犹太人可能也在用旧刀片呢。”

“我花了一百二十万德意志马克救了你们，你知道，如果我留着这钱，现在可能过得是富翁的日子。” Oskar把刀片扔到了脚下的垃圾桶里，也许他今天不需要剃须。

//

“今天Helen Hirsch寄来她孙子的照片了，真是个可爱的小家伙，他也叫Itzhak，” Oskar对着躺在病床另一侧的Stern说，“我想给你看看，可你知道我中风了，连抽屉都打不开，见鬼，我的手总是在抖。”

“你知道嘛，Oskar，从这场战争开始，我不再相信有上帝，书里的那个上帝。但如果有上帝存在，他一定是你的样子。” Stern直直的望着头顶的白色天花板，唯一一次没有理会他之前的话。

“什么样子？流着口水的中风病人？” Oskar咧出个微笑。

“即使他不是完美的，他有再多的缺点和毛病，可他是个能克服人类本恶的超人。他愿意普度众生，哪怕是在他能力范围内拯救部分人。每个人都有成为上帝的机会，但太少人能真正把握住。上帝不是大是大非的惩戒者，我们总是看到坏事发生在好人身上，而坏人并没受到相应的惩罚，如果这是上帝，那他一定是个忙昏了头正睡大觉的法官。上帝一定是仁慈的、关怀的、内心柔软又坚定的，而你就是这个上帝。” Stern说完便转过头来，默默地看着他。

“不，我做得太少了，如果没有你，我也许不会…” 在他话说完之前，Stern用手指挡住了他的嘴唇，阻止他继续说下去。

“你已经做得足够多了，我不敢奢求更多，亲爱的Oskar。”

泪水从Oskar年老浑浊的眼睛里留出来，打湿了医院的床单。

//

“这地方有人坐吗？”

“我在等一个朋友，但看样子他今天应该是有事耽误不会来了，您请便吧。”

“我请您喝一杯怎么样，已经过了下午六点了。我是Schindler，Oskar Schindler。我刚从Ziwittau来波兰，这真冷得要命。”

“我是Cracow本地人，Itzhak Stern，很高兴认识你。”

END


End file.
